


Misbehave

by iminterstellar



Series: changki song inspired one shots [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iminterstellar/pseuds/iminterstellar
Summary: Burning flowers, emotions bottled with the cap too tight, messing it up just to argue straight into the bedroom
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: changki song inspired one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682287
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally much shorter and posted earlier as well! but due to popular demand of two people, it's been elongated! it didn't quite reach my goal but i hope you'll still enjoy it!

Walking out of the kitchen now changed into his normal clothes and a beer in his hand, Changkyun made his way into the restaurant, picking up a tray of champagne passing out flutes to staff and guests alike. Propping open the door to the decks as he took a sip of his beer, he made sure the externs were following him instead of getting wrapped up in the soon-to-be chaos of the bar. 

He didn’t know what it was just yet, but something was different this year. Maybe the music is a little louder, the lights are a bit brighter, and the fireworks even higher. Cheering with the rest of the staff as the fireworks flew, he began congratulating everyone wishing them a happy new year. Allowing one of the Penskes to refill his champagne glass, he basked in the short lived luxury.  _ Rich people. _

Socializing with various other staff members he typically didn’t have the chance to talk to, he kept a habitual eye on the externs who were understandably both baffled and excited. After all, not every job told you to enjoy a New Year’s party complete with unsold booze, fireworks, a light show, music, AND free high-end champagne (if you could find a Penske to refill your flute anyway).

What felt like forever standing in the below freezing weather the lights finally began to darken only for an array of colors to take their place. The countdown filled the air as Changkyun pulled a bottle opener from his pocket for an extern who never opened her beer. Cheering with the crowd, the night sky was soon filled with explosions, music, and a rainbow of colors that would surely be seen throughout the small city. 

They may be held to a whole new standard of luxury, but god damn so were their parties. Turning his eyes to the sky, Changkyun let his thoughts fade as a quiet peace filled his body and soul. Until he got hit with a firework shell anyway.

The fireworks had finally finished, making his way back inside to the warmth, he could see all his coworkers still outside and enjoying drinking both on the clock, and the alcohol being handed to them by other staff members and owners.

The externs seemed like they had reached their peak in life after dealing with the strictness and standard the chefs and full timers pushed onto them. 

Changkyun met a stranger's eyes with a shy gaze before chuckling with the perfect amount of  _ bashful.  _ Flirting with strangers at the hotel bar after a New Year's party wasn't really his thing, but hey new year new him right? Turning into the restaurant once again, one of the servers tossed him a dinner knife.

“How many balloons got on line this year?” Changkyun asked with a raise of his pierced brow, something that would never fly while he was on the clock.

“So many dude, Evan was  _ pissed.  _ Kinda sad you had tonight off, you would have enjoyed it.”

Taking off his plastic hat that he may or may not have stolen from the Penske party, (they were gonna get thrown away anyway, could you blame him?), he threw it at the server with a smile on his face. “Fuck yourself Cash, you know how much I hate New Year’s dinner service, too many balloons on the line and not enough thermometers, knifes, or muscles to pop them all.”

With that the two broke out into laughter as they began their tradition of seeing who could pop more balloons with whatever alcohol they were allowed to have in their system.

It was nearing one in the morning by the time all the balloons had been popped, and for once Changkyun could proudly say that he had won. Back at the bar, he took another sip of his cocktail, as he looked for the man he had made eye contact with earlier. Turning in his seat, he watched as guests continued to mingle on the deck as all evidence of the party began to fade.

Making eye contact with the mysterious man once more, Changkyun raised his eyebrow in a silent “care to join me?” and sure enough within a couple minutes, the stranger was by his side buying him his next cocktail. Shamelessly letting his gaze drop every so often to the elder’s lips, Kihyun was his name, Changkyun made sure his intentions were clear as well as how needy he was.

Following Kihyun’s beckoning finger towards the elder’s face. Changkyun giggled as he slipped his hand into the other’s following whatever the fuck he had just said. All he caught was “fuck you” and “pool” both he was more than down for.

After a few more drinks, the two made their way to the (thankfully) heated pool and into the water just as security came and kicked them out, giving Changkyun a questioning look. Feeling defeated at his loss of pool sex, Changkyun began whining to the elder as he hung off the other's arm like some kind of whore. Turning around as the duo walked away, he stuck his tongue out at the security guard.

Leaning into Kihyun as he pulled Changkyun's face closer, the elder brought up an even better idea. Drunk sex in the private hot tub connected to Kihyun's room, something the hotel's security  _ can't  _ stop.

By the time they reached Kihyun's room, Changkyun was even more whiny and impatient, he knew what he wanted and he wanted it  _ now.  _ Once inside, the two grabbed at each other as Kihyun led the way through the living room area and outside onto the deck, hot tub's cover already off and stowed. Thank you Forbes 5* service.

Taking a moment, Changkyun admired the view of the mountain range with the night sky quietly passing them by as it began to snow gently. This must be what unquestioned luxury felt like. Sure he had stayed at the hotel before, hell they even encourage you to, but never in the winter. No way in Hell would he be willing to drop a thousand and then some, STARTING, on any of these rooms.

A luxury suite for Kihyun and Kihyun alone during one of their busiest weeks? Fuck that was hot. Ten thousand to drop on a room per night is really, REALLY hot. Changkyun could tell he was getting more turned on at the prospect of just how loaded the elder was. Feeling a hand ride up his arm and lips on his neck, Changkyun melted into the other ready to do whatever he wanted.

  
  


⋈

Waking up the next morning, Changkyun covered his eyes with his arm as he tried to remember if he worked today. Yes? No? Maybe? Ugh... right now he couldn’t completely care, all that mattered was coffee. 

Sinking into the plush bed Changkyun sighed happily while humming. “Mmmm, Forbes five stars…” Wait… Forbes… five stars…. That’s a sarcastic remark he only makes at work. Eyes going wide, Changkyun quickly sits up, throwing a pillow off the bed in the process.

Looking around the room, the events from the New Year’s party slowly started coming back to him. Running a hand down his face, he wasn’t sure if he should be proud or pissed off at himself. With his luck this guy could be an inspector and he could have just fucked their inspection sideways (literally).

Disappointment began settling in his stomach as he started forming his escape plan. Looking outside the window, he noticed they were on the lower level along the driveway. Throwing off the blankets and walking towards the window, he opened the blinds fully. Finding the lock on the window, he unlocked it and grabbed the edge wondering how far he could open the window and-

“Hey.” Snapping his head around, Changkyun chuckled nervously, making a point to avoid eye contact for a second.

“It’s not what it looks like?” His tone had raised slightly as he spoke, it was exactly what it looked like. Kihyun was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed with an unimpressed look on his face.

“Changkyun if you’re worried about something just tell me.” God Kihyun did NOT sound happy. Dropping his hands from the window, Changkyun ran a hand through his hair.

“Well, the thing is: I work here, and this is something I shouldn’t be doing.” Gesturing between the two of them, Kihyun stayed silent allowing Changkyun to continue talking. “Last night before going out onto the decks for the party, I had just finished my shift a couple hours prior, I was killing time down in the arcade while on the phone with my best friend instead of driving home. If you’re a Forbes inspector or even an owner that I haven’t met yet, I could lose my job and that’s something I literally cannot afford to do. This shouldn’t have happened, I have to go.”

Getting dressed as Kihyun’s eyes bore into his soul, Changkyun felt more exposed than ever. Walking out of the bedroom, Changkyun quickly walked through the living room, grabbing his shoes completely foregoing the provided house slippers as he forced his boots on. Putting his foot on the wall he tied up his boot, and then the other.

Feeling something hit his back as he reached for the door, Changkyun sighed and turned his head to face the elder. “Putting your feet on the wall and walking out is rude you know.” Kihyun stated, deadpan expression still on his face.

“Yeah well the housekeepers are entitled assholes, half the time when they clean a room one of them is just sitting doing nothing on their phones. They can have something to actually do.” With that, Changkyun shrugged and twisted the door handle. Opening the door, he slammed it shut hopefully making his point clear.

Escaping Kihyun and making it into the foyer, Changkyun looked to the two other doors that lead into the two “side” king rooms. Half tempted to try opening one of them just to see if the unit was on house mode, he decided against it and continued walking towards the unit’s door.

Pulling out his phone, Changkyun unlocked it ready to check his work schedule. “Maybe I can abuse my manager power for once and get free coffee at First Tra-” His mindless comment was left unfinished due to Kihyun’s lips on his.

After a couple seconds, Changkyun closed his eyes and felt himself melt into the kiss only for the other to pull away. “I’m not a Forbes inspector or whatever. I’m just Yoo Kihyun, and I do  _ not _ appreciate people walking out on me.” Everything Kihyun said was in a deep and authoritative tone and holy  _ shit _ , did it turn Changkyun on.

Mindlessly nodding, Changkyun let himself be pulled back into the luxury suite, not caring what came next. “So here’s what we’re going to do-” Back inside the suite, Changkyun stopped walking in the entry way as Kihyun walked further in.

Taking a couple steps towards Kihyun the moment the other gave Changkyun a commanding glare, Kihyun continued talking while undressing Changkyun. “We- are going to- spend the whole day- fucking each other sensless- until you can’t cum anymore.”

Opening his mouth to speak, Changkyun felt shy as he stood undressed in the living room, face flushing under Kihyun’s stare. “You have today off, you told me so last night when you were drunk.”  _ That answers that concern I guess. _

“I’m still the only one naked-” Changkyun began whining, not exactly happy with the current dressing situation. “You still have your pants and slippers on.” Pouting for the icing on the cake, he damn near squealed with delight as Kihyun began manhandling him into the master bedroom.

⋈

A few months had passed since that night at the hotel and the two ended up together, well, that’s what Changkyun had thought anyway. In the past two months that they had been officially dating he had caught the elder cheating on him more than just a few times. Everytime he had confronted Kihyun about it, the older man simply claimed they were misbehaving, there was no harm or feelings.

Kihyun was wrong, there was harm and feelings. Maybe not for Kihyun himself no, but they were there for Changkyun.

That word. Misbehaving. How he fucking hated it, he had noticed that Kihyun used it as an excuse to get out of whatever argument, disagreement, confrontation, you name it and Kihyun used it as a “get out of jail free” card. It was bullshit. If anyone was misbehaving, it was Kihyun.

The more Changkyun would bring it up, the more aggressive the elder would get, sometimes pushing the point of physical violence. By the time Changkyun had finally had enough, he realized that he was falling for the elder. All his manipulating and bitch-ass crazy controlling personality. But of course Kihyun was a fucking pyschopath who got turned on anytime Changkyun yelled at him wanting answers, it was so out of line it wasn’t even funny anymore.

Who was Changkyun to talk? He was the biggest masochist on the face of the planet, so he stayed with the elder even if it was just for the sex at this point, that’s how they got together in the first place anyway. He liked to make himself think he was somehow better than Kihyun but a part of him knew he was the same. The consistent flirting with coworkers everytime the elder was out of town was evidence enough.

Eventually, things calmed down and went back to their version of normal. Thinking things had silently worked out between them, Changkyun brought up the prospect of Kihyun meeting his friends, all two of them.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT CHANGKYUN!" Kihyun yelled as he threw a plate at the wall, the glass-like material falling to the floor and shattering more than it already had. Okay maybe one just oh so happened to be his ex, but even after promising Kihyun they were never getting back together, the rage didn’t seem to calm or even falter just a bit.

Changkyun stared at the elder, eyes wide with horror. He didn't even know what he did wrong, all he wanted to do was introduce Kihyun to his best friends, it was probably because one was his ex. Backing away as Kihyun advanced towards him, he had been in abusive relationships before, but nothing like this. He liked feeling unsafe in a good way, but this- this was potentially life-threatening and he did NOT fuck with that.

Back hitting the wall, he slowly slid down as unconscious tears ran down his cheeks. Kihyun looked over him with pure rage in his eyes. “I do EVERYTHING I can for you and THIS is how you repay me? By hiding shit from me and claiming to love me? You’re a fucking joke Im Changkyun.” Watching fearfully as Kihyun squatted down over him, Changkyun began to feel short on breath, thoughts going a mile an hour. He needed to get out- now.

"How. Long. Were. You. Planning. On. Hiding. Them. From. Me." Kihyun put emphasis on each individual word, his normal cherry blossom-like personality had been stained with raging jealousy and a victim complex to match. How did he always manage to get himself in these dumbass situations?

Kicking out Kihyun’s foot, Changkyun watched as Kihyun fell to the ground giving him the opportunity he needed. Standing up, Changkyun shoved the elder away just to be safe and quickly made his way out the door with no plans on returning.

They had been dating for a little over three months and he was finally getting comfortable enough again to involve Kihyun with his life more. What a mistake and God send his decision was.

  
  


⋈

A few years later, Changkyun still worked at the same hotel, promoted even higher now, but still the same shit show. Kihyun still came and went the way any rich CEO did, playing with his play things and doing actual work on the side sometimes. Changkyun kept his walls up to the sky whenever Kihyun was around or even mentioned, even if he was across the world he controlled Changkyun like he was a puppeteer.

They were never meant to meet again but  _ fuck _ Kihyun knew Changkyun more than he thought he did. When they unfortunately met again, Kihyun gifted him with his favorite flowers and a genuine apology, but that wasn’t enough to make Changkyun change his mind about leaving him. All it did was earn Kihyun a good ol’ “fuck yourself” and middle finger as Changkyun walked away, flowers slowly burning to death on the ground. Kihyun called out his name as he kept walking away but he didn’t care anymore, he did his best to move on and he wasn’t going to go back so easily.

Slowly but surely Kihyun had pissed off and annoyed him to the point where he finally gave up and talked to the elder properly, and god damn did it exhaust Changkyun both mentally and emotionally, he felt completely drained. The two had agreed to have a purely physical relationship seeing as how no one could satisfy the other than they could. But, of course nothing ever really goes according to plan, that would make too much sense.

Even if they agreed to a purely physical relationship, Changkyun saw the changes Kihyun was making to become a better person, less controlling and less of a victim complex; and shit was Changkyun wrapped around his fucking finger.

That's where things began to get fucked, more fucked than they already were anyway: in the midst of his post-orgasm high, Changkyun was sure he had let it slip to Kihyun that he fell in love with him again but knew it wouldn't go anywhere, and somehow that was the part that hurt him the most.

Thoughts getting heavy as if he was carrying the weight of the world. Changkyun stared off into the distance, vision slowly getting blurrier and less focused. Taking another drag from his cigarette, he slowly released the smoke from his lungs. Dropping what was left of the now burnt out cigarette onto the cement, quickly standing up and snuffing it out with his foot before walking away. He knew Kihyun was too nice to say anything now, and at this point, Changkyun was too numb to care.

He had fucked up everything for himself after all. He did the one thing you’re not supposed to do in his situation and it ended with doors slamming and messing each other up.

  
  


⋈

  
  


It had been a couple weeks since Changkyun confessed that he was still in love with the elder, no matter how toxic their relationship was. Both were always too stubborn to admit to their issues and to talk things out only for them to argue into the bedroom. Even as Kihyun called him up for a quick fuck, the younger never regretted their meeting drunk and naked at the hotel's new years party after a party all those years ago. His life was never going to be picture perfect and not a single cell in his body cared, that shit was too overrated anyway.

Arriving at Kihyun’s apartment, Changkyun opened the door and quickly found the elder before picking him up by the collar and slamming him against the wall before connecting their lips harshly. That was one of the oddities that the younger never questioned: only feeling alive when he felt unsafe, and with Kihyun, he always felt unsafe.

  
  


⋈

  
  


“I- Changkyun I really don’t know how to say this, but we both need to move on emotionally. We can keep fucking but I don’t know if we should ever be more than friends ever again.” Carefully grabbing two flowers he had tied together, his heart ached at the two. A Cypress and Moonflower. Just like them.

“What do you mean we’re only ever going to be just friends you fucking asshole! There's no fucking coming back from what we were, what we ARE!” It sounded more like a statement than a question, Kihyun could hear the heartbreak in Changkyun’s voice but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. It reminded him of all the smashed plates and broken dates that existed during their relationship. All caused by Kihyun himself.

Kihyun could see Changkyun steel himself before speaking again. “I get it now, I really do-” They were both looking at the floor now. “I’m just another one of your fuck buddies, and that’s all I’ll ever be.”

With that, Kihyun snapped his head up with unexpected tears in his eyes, watching as Changkyun walked out the door, the bell chiming. The younger turned back to glance at the elder, the two making eye contact as Changkyun pulled out his lighter, setting the powerful flowers ablaze as he dropped them to the ground. There was no talking it out, no fighting it out. 

Another chance, another argument, messed up and this time it didn’t lead into the bedroom. There was no making up from this one.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not entirely sure how many people are interested or something along those lines, but! i'm currently working a much, much longer changki fic that'll actually have a set update schedule! i'm hoping to post the first chapter before the end of the year! in the meantime i'll try to post a couple of things here and there!
> 
> also, yes the hotel changki is at is real, i promise, the more i wrote about it the more it seemed fake
> 
> twt: @whoami_mp3


End file.
